More than just a friend
by look at the tears in my eyes
Summary: Kurt is a 15 year old boy, full of thoughts and fantasies. One day, he meets another boy: Blaine Anderson. Blaine is 14 years old, and Kurt didn't like him at first. But one little incident changed the thoughts from Kurt about Blaine a lot.
1. Bullied

I've never been confident. But when I met him, everything changed. The bullying didn't stop or get less, but I changed. The first time I saw him I directly judged him. He looked like one of the bullies and I kind of ignored him every time he talked to me, no matter how nice he sounded. I did that for like 2 months. Until I saw bullies around him. They teased him- no. The bullied him. He was confident but he couldn't handle it alone. They yelled at him like they always did to me. I knew how it felt and I couldn't stand watching it. I ran to him and pushed the bullies away. It was the first time I actually did or say anything for him. I didn't know his name or his age but I hated someone being bullied. Maybe we weren't that different. Maybe we were a lot alike and I knew from that moment we would be best friends.  
>"Leave him alone." I yelled at the bullies and took the boy with me. We ran away from the school, not caring about the consequences. I told him I knew a really beautiful place and that was the place where we went. It was a sort of cave, at the seaside. You could see sunset in the evening and whenever I felt sad I would come here, just for looking at the sea. It was a secret place that only I knew about, but since I knew how horrible the boy would be I took him with me.<br>"This is my favourite place on the whole world." I pushed away a piece of wood and went in the cave. I grabbed a matchbox and lighted up a candle.  
>"It's beautiful." He told me and looked out the cave. I didn't really want to ask his name but I kind of had to. I mean how can you talk to someone when you don't know his name? So I took the courage and asked it. "Can I ask you what your name is?"<br>He nodded. "Blaine Anderson." He shook my hand. "And what's yours?"  
>"Kurt." I said. "Kurt Hummel."<br>"Hi Kurt, nice to meet you!" He smiled. That was the moment I really knew he was more to me than just a friend.


	2. Bruised

It was weekend, finally. I called Blaine on his phone and asked him if he wanted to play at the cave. He said he would meet me at the cave at 10, so I took my bike and rode to the cave. I was there just in time, and I waited for Blaine to come. I brought a new candle, it was pink this time and it smelled like roses. I got it for my birthday but I didn't see a chance to use it. I thought this would be the perfect moment. I sat down on a rock and waited. I've waited for hours, at least it felt like hours. I kind of started to worry but what could I do?  
>And then, finally Blaine walked into the cave. I lighted up a candle and I saw what he looked like.<p>

Bruises. Everywhere.

I stood up and I gave him a hug.  
>"What happened?" I asked, but I saw him crying and shaking so I didn't really expect an answer. But then he started talking, stumbling over his words.<br>"I- They.. I just walked- and… and…" He cried. I saw he needed me and gave him another hug. This time longer, and sweeter.  
>"Shhh…" I whispered. "It's going to be all right."<p>

I hold his hand and we sat down on some rocks in the cave.  
>"Who did this?" I asked gently. He looked terrified and I wondered if it was the right time to ask it.<br>"Dave. Dave and his friends." When I heard the name of Dave anger filled me up inside. I couldn't stand that kid and he was a real bully.  
>"One day, I'm going to kill that guy." I mumbled. I heard Blaine laugh. It was so cute. He was so cute. I wish I could tell him I liked him so much, but I can't. It isn't right to fall in love with the same gender as you are. That's what everyone around me has been telling me. I let Blaine lean his head on my shoulder, and I held his hand. I felt so comfortable and happy, even though what happened to Blaine. I want Blaine to be my boyfriend. I love him so much.<p> 


	3. Beaten up

Back at school, two days later, I saw Blaine sitting on a bench.

"Hi Blaine!" I said and sat down.

"Hello Kurt." He said, smiling.

He looked gorgeous. Like, really gorgeous.  
>"How are you?" I asked. "Feeling any better?"<p>

You still could see his bruises.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking." His smile faded away. "I hope they won't hurt me today… What is wrong with me? Why are they bullying me? Why only me?"

He looked at me with big, teary eyes. It killed me. I tried to comfort him saying that they bullied me too, but he got even sadder. "Why you too? You are gorgeous and amazing, why would they bully you?" Those words somehow made me smile.  
>He said I was gorgeous.<br>He said I was amazing.  
>It made me blush.<br>"Blaine.. Don't worry. One day we'll be gone from this school and we never have to see them again."  
>"Yes, I can't wait until those days have begun." I saw a little smile on his face.<p>

The school bell rang. We walked into the classroom and we chose two seats next to each other. His arms laid on the desk and I looked at them. Bruised. Still bruised. I almost yelled at Dave and his crew they had to stop bullying Blaine, but I didn't. I knew it wouldn't make any difference and they would only bully me more and more. So I just let it be this way. The teacher walked in the classroom and started talking about history. It was my least favourite subject of the day.  
>A few hours later the bell rang again, and we packed our stuff and began to walk out of the classroom. Dave and his crew were already out, I don't know why, probably because they were just really, really fast.<br>So they were kind of waiting for us. Not in the nice way. Like waiting for us to walk home together, or wait for the bus together. No, in the mean or somehow even vicious way. Blaine and I looked at each other before we walked out the room, like we could read our minds. But to be honest, you don't need to read minds to know what we thought.

We were scared, both. But we couldn't turn and walk the other way, because, there was no other way.  
>So there we went, scared, trying not to stand out in the crowd. Well, not a crowd. More like five people were walking next to us.<br>"Where are the two sweethearts going?" I heard Dave's voice yelling. Again I looked at Blaine and I really wanted to hold his hand, but I couldn't. I ignored Dave and I kept on walking. However, Blaine didn't. He tried, but you could see it affected him.  
>I kept on walking.<br>I kept walking, just walking.  
>Until I heard Blaine scream.<p>

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!"  
>I turned around and ran towards him. "What are you doing to him?" I yelled.<br>"We're just punchin'." He kind of laughed evil, and continued. "You want some?"  
>"Don't ever punch or kick or do any mean thing to Blaine anymore." My body filled me with courage. "You can hit me as hard as you want."<p>

They let go of Blaine and walked to me. I was scared, but I knew I did the right thing. I did the right thing for the one I love.


	4. Brought

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around and I saw Blaine jumping up and yelling "He's awake!"

"Wha-what is going on?" I asked. My mind was blurry and I couldn't remember a thing.

I looked at my left hand, it felt warm. Blaine was holding it. So cute.  
>"You were beaten up by Dave yesterday, remember?"<br>"Oh… yes." I said sad. My mum and my dad walked in. They helped me sit in the bed.  
>"Dad… Where am I?" I asked. "Mum… Why are you crying?"<br>My parents looked at each other. My dad's happy face turned sad, and my mum looked even sadder than she already was.

"I'm.. I'm just glad you are awake." My mum told me. I tried to smile.

"Kurt, we're going to get some coffee. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks."

My parents walked out the door and Blaine and I were alone.

Blaine still held my hand. It felt so comfortable.  
>"Oh… sorry." Blaine said and let go of my hand. I wanted to tell him he didn't have to stop, but I thought it would sound weird if I said it. Because I'm a boy. He's a boy. It was wrong to tell him those kind of things.<p>

"Hey…" Blaine had a little box in his hand. "It's a present. For you being awake and such…"

He gave the box to me.  
>"Aw thank you! You really didn't have to do that!"<p>

"Oh.. No it's okay.. and you can tell me if you don't like it, I didn't really know what to get you.."

I unwrapped the present and opened the box. It was absolutely gorgeous. A little handmade teddy bear. In his arms he held a paper with 'Get well soon'.  
>"Did you made this yourself?" I asked. Blaine nodded. "Aw it's gorgeous!" I told him. I wanted to step out my bed and hug him, or even kiss him, but that would've been so awkward.<br>"Thank you.. Thank you so much.."

"Wh-why did you save me?" Blaine asked. "Why did you let them hurt you instead of me?"  
>Because I love you. I thought. I wanted to tell him. But I didn't have the courage.<br>"Because… because I didn't think you deserved the punches."  
>"Well you didn't either." He looked at my bruised arms. He looked worried.<p>

I looked at him, oh god he was so beautiful. He looked up, right in my eyes. I looked embarrassed back to my hands. I really want him to be my boyfriend. 


	5. Back

I wasn't at school for a few days. Blaine visited me every day, and told stories about how quiet it was. Dave had been suspended for a week and Blaine felt kind of lonely, without me. I thought it was adorable.

When Blaine left, I would always look at the little teddy bear next to me and miss him.

If he only knew what he meant to me…

After a week I finally went back to school. But Dave was back too, and I didn't know what kind of horrifying things he would do to me.

I walked in the classroom, Blaine was already there. I put my bag down and sat on the chair next to him.

"Hi Blaine!" I said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm feeling a bit better."

"You know Dave is back today, right?"

I nodded. "I'm a bit nervous about what he'll do or say to me." I whispered.

"I know how you feel." Blaine said. "Can't we just transfer to another school. We would be happier. We would have a better life with no bruises."

"I wish we could. But this is the only school in our town. We can't transfer." I looked sad at my desk.

Blaine didn't say anything. I knew he thought the same.

Dave walked in. Blaine and I looked at each other. I felt he was scared, and so was I.

"Hey, look who are here!" I heard Blaine's heartbeat run faster.

"So, Kurt, you're back huh." Dave and his boys picked the chairs behind us.

I kind of nodded. I didn't know how to react.

"You got nothing to say huh." One of his friends stabbed me with a pencil. It hurt. But if I would say anything about it he would hit me.

It felt for ages before class was finally over.

I really struggled with my feelings for Blaine.

On one side I really, really loved him, but on the other side I knew it was wrong.

How did I know? Many, many people told me.

On the television: they would always make fun of gay people.

Faraway conversations: when I would hear a conversation between two people about gay people, 'the gays were always wrong'.

People close to me. Those hurt me the most. My uncle, always told me that gay people made the wrong choice. They should've chosen for the other gender.

I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't know how to expect they would react. I didn't know how they would think of me. But what could I do?

One day I had to tell everybody, I can't live my life as a lie.

Better said: I can't live my life without Blaine.


	6. Background

After class Blaine asked me if I wanted to come to his house. My heart stood still for a second.

He actually asked me to come to his house.  
>I knew I shouldn't think too much of it, because he didn't see me as more than a friend, but still.<br>_He asked me to come to his house.  
><em>"Kurt?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course!"  
>Together we walked to his home.<p>

Our hands were so close together, I almost held his hand.

But I didn't. We walked for 5 or 10 minutes, when we reached his house.  
>He opened the door with a key, and we stepped inside.<br>It was gorgeous. It was an enormous house and I thought by myself if I lived here, I would totally get lost.

"Wow…"

"Welcome in my crib." Blaine said, bit laughing.  
>We went to the living room, where Blaine's dad watched TV.<p>

"H-hi dad."

"Hello son, how was your day?"  
>"It was g-great dad. I had a fun time."<p>

Blaine lied. Blaine lied to his father. He didn't have a fun time. He was scared. Really scared.

"Who's this?" Blaine's father asked and pointed at me.

"I'm Kurt." I said and shook his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"You mean, Hummel, as in the car-company?"

I nodded. My dad's company.  
>"That's great. I heard it's very good."<p>

I nodded, again.

"Sh-shall we go upstairs?" Blaine asked. I knew he felt awkward.  
>"Yes, that's fine." I said and followed him up the stairs.<br>He opened a door and threw his bag on the bed. It was an enormous bed. I sat on his bed.

His bed.  
>He would sleep in here.<p>

"When did you have to be home again?" He asked, to take away the silence.

"At 5."

I looked around. It was beautiful. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't messy too. It was just perfect.

"Can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer it's okay…" I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you lie to your dad?"

Blaine became quiet. I hit the weak spot. I felt really bad.  
>"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine." I laid my arm around him. "Really it's-"<p>

"No." Blaine interrupted me. "I'm fine. As best friend you need to know."

Ouch. Best friend. That hurt.

Blaine started to tell.

"Okay. So a few years ago, my mum and dad divorced. My mum cheated on my dad because… Well… actually I don't know why. But my dad and I had a really good relationship before the break-up. Like, I could tell him everything. And with everything, I really mean everything. But when they broke up… My dad changed. Everything changed around here. My mum didn't want to talk to my dad again. I've never understood why. Probably because she was mad at him… No I don't know. Anyway, my dad…" I saw it hurt him. "My dad, as I said, changed. Instead of encouraging me at school if I failed a test, he would yell at me and tell me I was nothing worth.

He said I haven't meant anything to him in my whole life.  
>I was an accident."<p>

I saw some tears in his eyes. I pulled him towards me and whispered. "I'm there for you, Blaine."

"I actually cried my way through life. One day at school, before you was in my class, they started to bully me. I was different. I wore 'weird' clothes and my hair was ugly. I came home and my father sat on the couch, as always. I started to talk to him about what happened at school. The only thing he said was: 'Then why do you look like that?' It broke me. It literally broke me. " He cried and I held his hand. He needed me. He needed me now.


	7. Being there for you

He wiped away his tears and looked at the clock. "It's almost 5."

I nodded. I didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay with Blaine.

"Do you have, like, a little piece of paper and a pen?"

Blaine nodded and handed it to me. I quickly wrote down my phone number and told him he could call me up whenever he wanted. He could tell me everything.

"Really, call me. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."

Blaine nodded. He opened the front door for me and there I went, slowly walking home.  
>Blaine closed the door. I felt terrible. I wanted to run back and take Blaine with me, but I knew I couldn't. I just didn't understand why Blaine had to go through this. Why him? Why not me? <p>

I was home at 5, just in time. Well, I opened the door, and nobody was home. Dad must've been late. I dropped my bag downstairs, got something to drink and went upstairs, to make my homework.  
>While I was listening to my favorite musical on CD, Wicked, and making my homework, my dad walked in my room.<p>

"Hi Kurt."  
>"Hi dad," I answered. "Where's mum? Is she home yet?"<br>I somehow saw pain in my father's eyes. I couldn't figure out why.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing.." He told me. "I- I just wanted to tell you I love you, no matter what happens."

"Okay… Thank you…" It felt weird, dad never told me he loved me like this. He had told me before, of course, but not this way. There was something wrong.

I could ask him more about it, but I guessed if it really was important he would tell me anyway. So I turned back to my desk and continued making my homework. Little hearts were everywhere. When I was bored in class, I would doodle them in my notebook. I didn't write Blaine's name next to it, because someone would notice. And they already bullied me because of my voice, I didn't want to be bullied because I am gay.

I was thinking of Blaine all the time.  
>I was asking myself how he looked at me.<br>How he thought of me.  
>If he dreamt about me.<br>If he also doodled hearts in his notebook because of me.

I felt ridiculous. I knew Blaine would never see me in a lover-light. Mostly because I wasn't sure if he was gay.  
>I couldn't really concentrate at my homework. Blaine really made me worry. A lot. I put my homework away and grabbed my phone. Wait. I didn't have his phone number.<br>I hated this feeling.  
>That feeling, when you can't do ANYTHING and you know you have to do something.<p> 


	8. Break down

I was lying in bed.  
>I couldn't sleep.<br>I felt terrible.  
>Everything went wrong.<br>My whole world. I felt it faded away.

Blaine…  
>Mum…<br>My mind went black for a moment.  
>Why. Why now. Why is everything going the other side.<br>Why is Blaine transferring?  
>Why is mum sick. Not just sick. Deadly sick.<br>Why. WHY?  
>I screamed. I couldn't handle anything at that moment.<p>

Everything went wrong. Not just everything. It felt more than everything.  
>Mum was about to die.<br>Blaine was about to transfer.  
>Dad was depressed. Everything.<br>I couldn't say anything to anyone. Why.

I prayed.

I'm not even a Christian or something. I got out of bed and grabbed my phone.  
>He finally had my phone number and the only thing he had texted was:<p>

'Dear Kurt,

I will be going to live with my mother and transfer to Dalton Academy. It will all be better, keep your head up and think of me. I'll miss you,

Love, Blaine'

I cried and threw my phone away. Why now?  
>Why at the moment I needed him the most?<br>Why did he even _consider _going away from me.  
>We were best friends, we were like soul mates. And now he's leaving me alone with Dave.<br>I knew from that moment my life was going to be a hell. Not just only because of Dave, but I didn't have friends besides, and since he was about to leave, I had no one. I was alone.  
>I heard my phone ring. I got a text.<br>I leaned over my bed and grabbed my phone.  
>"Blaine" It said. I didn't want to read it. I really didn't. But I had to. What if he said it was a joke, and in about 10 years we would laugh about it.<br>I opened the text.

'Dear Kurt,

Sorry for this extra message, you must be sad. If you want to contact me or something, you can reach me at this number and email'

Oh. Okay. So he leaves me his email and number, but not saying where he would live. If I mean that much to him, okay. I can live with that.  
>What am I even thinking. I know I can't. I just really <em>can't <em>live without Blaine. 


End file.
